Never
by SoLaRSpaZZ
Summary: Elsanna AU Oneshot: "I will never leave you."


_I do not own Frozen or said characters._

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story basically ever so its probably only half decent, I'm pretty sure the spelling is correct (I****'****m in the UK so there might be some you think are wrong), the punctuation is wrong for some of it, (I think I've fixed most, I hope), cause I suck at it. So, sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

"Elsa!"

The door of there ice house flung open. Anna's eyes darted around the room trying to spot the blonde haired woman, no such luck. "Elsa, where are you!" She exclaimed, her voice having a hint of panic to it.

"I'm in here." She heard coming from the bedroom. With a few strides she was at the door, opening it with quite a force just as the other. Her eyes immediately saw Elsa sitting down with a book in her hands.

As soon as Elsa saw her face she could tell something was amiss, having slight panic in her features. Pushing herself up from the blankets on floor they call a bed to a standing position. "Anna what's wrong?" Without answering she jumped forward embracing Elsa in tight hug and begin to whimper in to the girls neck, whispering 'you're okay' over and over.

The slight shock wearing off, Elsa reciprocated the tight squeeze, stroking the girls back. "Hey I'm okay, what's going on?"

"I thought they had you, I thought you'd left me." Anna said muffled in the blondes neck.

"Who had me?", She asked. "Anna what's going on?"

She released Elsa and pulled out a few papers from her pocket then handed them to her. Elsa looked at them then slight shock filled her face 'Reward for information or the alive capture of Anna and Elsa of Arendelle in the amount of 1000 gold coins each'. She took a breath realising what she had read and stared at Anna.

"Oh my gods Anna, this is bad." She took a few seconds and glanced over the other papers. "How many more were there?" She said, slightly scared.

"Lots. Too many to count." She stated, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Okay, I understand that this is bad, but why did you think someone had me?" She asked.

"Because, I saw a few men holding one of the flyers, and one said that they already had one of us. It wasn't me so I thought they had you!" Her eyes started to water again. Elsa seeing this, pulled Anna back in to there hug, wrapping her arm's around her neck. Anna wrapped around her waist, her head leaning on Elsa's shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm right here. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. Do you remember what it was?" She said, smiling and planting a few kisses in to the reds hair.

"That you would never leave me." Anna mumbled.

"That's right. I will never leave you." Elsa said back.

"Never?" Anna asked.

"Never." She said planting another kiss on her head. "Now smile, I think I know what to do."

Anna pulled her head back to gaze at Elsa.

Her seeing Anna cheer up, planted a kiss and the tip of her nose. Anna's smile increased in to a grin. "What are we going to do then?"

"Well, were going to need to get out of here soon. I have news of a job. This job Anna, it's the one we've been waiting for, enough for us to go far and start over."

"Really? What is it?" She asked, releasing Elsa from her hold.

"A carriage will be coming through the edge of the woods tomorrow, carrying gold, and jewels. Its some bastard of a Princes, moving his valuables to his new Arendelle home."

"But wont that be escorted by like a dozen or two guards?" Anna said.

"No." She responded. "It's trying to go by unnoticed, only a few guards at best. Anna we can do this, and finally leave."

"Well, how much are we talking about here Elsa?" Anna asked questionably.

"About ten thousand, in gold alone." She said.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Anna screamed. "We could buy a house for that, and still have enough to live on for years!"

"I know." Elsa said, smiling at the now ecstatic girl. "We don't have much time to prepare though, but we cant miss this opportunity."

"Okay then. Let's do it." Anna said gleefully, bouncing around with joy. She and Elsa were going to have there perfect life after this.

* * *

The time was now, distant sounds of horse feet and carriage wheels could be heard. They had come up with a fairly decent plan in the time they had, which mostly relied on Elsa.

With the carriage now in front of there hiding place, it was time to strike. Elsa let ice flow from her hands, freezing the wheels in place. The carriage came to an abrupt stop. Elsa was right, there was only 5 people, 3 guards, the driver, and who ever was inside.

At the sudden stop of the carriage, and the strange ice forming over the wheels, the tired guards looked at each other, and at the driver. All of their faces looked befuddled.

Suddenly, ice shards started to come down around them. Their heads jolted to the side of the road at the sight of two women. One was red haired with a sword pointed at them. The other was blonde, with some sort of blue aurora in the palm of her hands.

"Don't move!" She shouted. "Unless, you want me to not miss next time. Drop your weapons and step aside."

More shards of ice shot at the ground around them. "Do it!" She yelled.

Not wanting to be skewered, they did as she said, dropping their swords, and shields, and stepping to the side of the road. Anna ran around the side, pulling the carriage door open and pointing her sword towards the occupant.

"Out!" She exclaimed.

"Al-right, al-right, ill do as you say." The auburn haired man said. He exited the carriage and backed away from the door a few steps. "There's nothing in there." He said trying to sound truthful. Anna wasn't buying it. She looked around a bit and realised there actually wasn't. Elsa was searching the luggage and would probably find it in there.

She took a step towards the door when something shifted slightly under her foot. She grinned. Pulling back the rug, she found a hatch in the floor. Opening it, she was suddenly blinded for a second, as the light reflected of the gold.

"Elsa, I've found it." She stated.

Elsa, walked around to the door and her face gleamed up at the sight of everything so shiny.

Grinning badly, Anna told Elsa to get the packs from the bushes. She complied and rushed to the woods, only taking a few seconds before she was at back at the carriage, loading up.

When the pack was full, she headed towards the horse at the front, swinging the pack on to its back.

Anna stepped out with another pack, turning towards the horse. Suddenly she stopped at the sound of something.

"Elsa." the man whispered.

"What did you say?" Anna asked him.

"Elsa. She's that ice witch bitch, isn't she?." He said with a big smirk on his face. Anna would not take anyone talking bad about her Elsa. She dropped the pack, clenched her fist, and sent it hurdling in to his disgusting smirk.

"Don't you dare say anything about her!" She screamed. He staggered backwards, holding his jaw with his hand.

Elsa had peered round to see what had happening. Hearing everything, she grinned at the sight of the man, holding his face.

_'Oh Anna. You're always standing up for me.'_

As Anna picked up the pack, she saw the look on Elsa's face, and her own suddenly had a similar look, it turned confused slightly, as Elsa's had dropped, her eyes widened.

"ANNA!"

Anna looked shocked for a second, before pain engulfed her back, and chest. Dropping the pack, her sword, and to her knees.

Elsa jolted towards the red head, sending out a spike of ice from her hand in to the man as he pulled his sword from Anna. He staggered back, falling over from the force of the ice impaling in to his shoulder. As she reached Anna, the girl was in the process of completely toppling over, Elsa saving her at the last second in her arms.

"ANNA. Anna speak to me." Feeling her clothes get wet from the red liquid poring out of Anna.

"Run Elsa." She gasped out, seeing the guards starting to gather the weapons from the floor.

Elsa, now with tears streaking down her face, shook her head as she clenched her eyes shut.

"No. No, no, no. I made you a promise, remember?"

"Never?" Anna said, so faintly, she was surprised Elsa heard it.

"That's right Anna. Never."

With the guards closing in, she moved her hands to Anna's cheeks, guiding her face towards her own. Lips pressed against lips as ice started to rise from below, engulfing their bodies.

With the ice rising through their faces, their last thoughts were shared in unison, before they had completely coated in the sparkling blue material.

'Never'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hoped you liked it. If you would like, a review would be nice of what you thought about it.**


End file.
